Line of Succession to the Lenovan Throne
The Line of Succession to the Lenovan Throne is determined by male-line descent. Under imperial law, the Crown is inherited by a sovereign's male line-descendants or by a childless sovereigns nearest collateral line. Emperor Frederick II is the current sovereign, and his heir apparent is his eldest son, Jasper, Prince of Dorneham. Next in line after him is Prince Alfred emperors eldest grandson. Third in line is Archduke Georg of Lichtenberg emperors second son. Fourth in line is Princess Roberta emperors granddaughter who is engaged to her first cousin Prince Alfred. Fifth in line is Archduke Jeylon of Kasnia emperors nephew.Sixth is Prince Abel of Kasnia emperors great-nephew. The first four individuals in the line of succession who are over 18, and the sovereign's consort, may be appointed Counsellors of State. Counsellors of State perform some of the sovereign's duties in the Lenovan Empire while he or she is out of the country or temporarily incapacitated. Otherwise, individuals in the line of succession need not have specific legal or official roles. Line of succession * Emperor Otto II (2650-2700), reigned from 2670 to 2718, 48 years first King of Mandalore'' * ''Emperor Leopold the Longest, Emperor of Lenovo(2700–2800) reigned from 2718 to 2800, 82 years longest reign in history ** Emperor Francis I (2725–2815) reigned from 2800 to 2815, 15 years *** Emperor Ferdinand I (2785-2855)reigned from 2815 to 2855, 40 years *** Prince Jasper (2805–2845) **** Emperor Robert (2835–2915) reigned from 2855 to 2915, 60 years **** Empero''r ''Karl Jasper (2875–2976) reigned from 2915 to 2976,61 years ***** Prince Otto Jeylon (2900–2975) ***** Prince Edward Jeylon (2920-70 ****** Empress Gloria the Great (2965–3049) ''reigned from 2976 to 3049, 73 years' ******* 'Emperor Frederick II' ascended to the throne 3049 (born 2990-'' ******** (1)'''Prince Jasper of Dorneham (born 3020) ********* '''(2) Prince Alfred (b. 3038) engaged to Princess Roberta ******** (3) Archduke Georg of Lichtenberg (b. 3021); married to Archduchess Tracy ********* (4) Princess Roberta (b. 3039- ******* Archduke Robert of Kasnia (2991–3025) ******** (5) Archduke Jeylon of Kasnia (b. 3019); married to Prince Abel Archduke of Kasnia ********* (6) Prince Abel of Kasnia (b. 3040) ********* (7) Princess Catherine of Kasnia(b. 3041) ******** (8) Archduke Gerhard of Latveria (b. 2991); married to Princess Alice ******** (9) Prince Emmanuel (b. 2992); married to Princess Katharina ********* (10) Prince Bartholomäus (b. 3019) ********* (11) Prince Emmanuel (b. 3021) ********* (12) Prince Salvatore(b. 3022) ******* Archduke Frederick of Asberry (2991–3048) ******** (13) Archduke Carl Philipp of Asberry (b. 3010), ********* (14) Prince Louis-Damian (b. 3038) ******** Prince'' Raimund of Asberry(3011–), married to Princess Rania ********* '(15)' Prince Felix (b. 3030) ******** '(16)' Archduke Estaban of Alberia (b. 3012), married to Archduchess Amelia ********* '(17)' Prince Andrew (b. 3029) ********* '(18)' Prince Albert (b. 3029) ******* ''Archduke Carl of Kalbitz (2990–) ; married to Archduchess Gloria '' ******** '(19)' Prince Rudolf of Kalbitz(b. 3011); married to Princess Sarah of Kalbitz ********* '(20)' Prince Carl Christian of Kalbitz (b. 3028); married to Princess Estelle ********* '(21)' Prince Johan of Kalbitz(b.3028) ********* '(22)' Prince Thomas of Kalbitz(b. 3028) ********* '(23)' Prince Franz-Ludwig of Kalbitz(b. 3029) ********* '(24)' Prince Michael of Kalbitz (b. 3029) ********* '(25)' Prince Josef of Kalbitz (b. 3029) ******** '(26)' Archduke Christian of Caprica(b. 2982); married to Princess Marie of Romulus ********* '(27)' Prince Imre (b. 3019); married to Princess Kathleen ********* '(28)' Prince Christoph (b. 3021), married to Princess Adélaïde ********* '(29)' Prince Alexander (b. 3022) ******* ''Archduke Rudolf of Markovia (2980–) ******** (30) 'Prince Karl Peter (b. 3003); married to Princess Alexandra ********* '(31) Prince Lorenz (b. 3023) ******** (32) Archduke Karl Peter of Langford(b. 3004); married to Princess María ********* (33) Prince Johannes (b. 3021) ********* (34) Prince Ludwig (b. 3021) ********* (35) Prince Philipp (b. 2007) ****** Archduke Maximilian Eugen of Bradford (2950–3049) ******* Archduke Ferdinand (2981–) ******** (36) Archduke Maximilian (b. 3001) ********* (37) Prince Nikolaus (b. 3017) married to Princess Sarah ********* (38) Prince Constantin (b. 3018) married to Princess Angela ******* Archduke Heinrich of Cladsborough(2982–) ******** (39) Prince Philipp of Cladsbourough (b. 3000); married to Princess Paula ******** (40) Archduke Ferdinand of Medina (b. 3000); married to Archduchess Katelyn ********* (41) Prince Jakob-Maximilian (b. 3021) ******** (42) Prince Abel of Cladsbourough (b. 3019); married to Princess Jessica ******** (43) Archduke Alfred of Lemoyne(b.3019) ********* (44) 'Prince Hubert of Lemoyne(b.3040) ********** '(45) Prince Leopold,Prince of Lemoyne (b. 3040) ********** (46) Prince Maximilian, Prince of Lemoyne(b. 3040) ********* (47) Prince Guntram ,(b. 2050-3049); ********** (48) Prince Leopold,(b.2070)married to Princess Alice *********** Prince'' Georg, Prince of Lenovo (2090–3040)'' ************ (49) Prince Radbot, (b. 3010) ************ (50) Prince Ferdinand, (b. 3019);married to Princess Gloria Current rules Eligibility According to the Article 7 of the Constitution, only Emperors Jeylon the 1st legitimate male line descendants brought up in Lenovo are presently entitled to succeed. A person loses his or her succession rights and deprives his or her descendants of their succession rights if he or she: * is not brought up in the Lenovan Empire * marries without the consent of the Sovereign * ascends the throne of another state by election, inheritance or marriage without the consent of the monarch and the Senate Anyone ineligible to succeed is treated as if they were "dead". That individual's descendants are not also disqualified, unless they are personally ineligible. Treason Under the Treason Act 1812 and the Treason (Hasselt) Act 1703, it is treason to "endeavour to deprive or hinder any person who shall be the next in succession to the crown ... from succeeding ... to the imperial crown of this realm". Female Succession Although under the semi-salic succession law princesses possess the right of succession when there are no males of any Blake branch left to succeed, (since 2890) upon marriage they renounced their succession rights to the Lenovan throne and its dominions in favor of the heiress of the last male. Their are exemptions were if a woman of the house of Blake is the last living of that branch she can marry of of another branch and keep the bloodline pure. Religion Under the Act of Settlement the monarch is required to be in communion with the Church of Lenovo and must not marry a non member of the church. Title and Style of Lenovan Princes '''Imperial Prince of Lenovo, Royal Prince of Genovia ,the Daxam, Almora, Mandalore and Ilvar, Archducal Prince of the Elmar and saintly Prince of Pandora '''is a combination of imperial and royal titles normally granted to male line descendants of reigning and past Lenovan monarchs. The title is granted by the reigning monarch, who is the fount of all honors, through the issuing of letters patent as an expression of the imperial will. Male Individuals holding the title of prince will usually also be granted the style of Imperial and Royal Highness. When a Lenovan prince is married, his spouse, if not already a prince or princess in their own right, gains the title in their husband's princely title. Female Individuals holding the title of princess will usually also be granted the style of Imperial and Royal Highness if they are born through the male line. When a Lenovan princess is married, her spouse, if not already a member of nobility or a prince , will be granted a title no higher then dukedom.__NEWSECTIONLINK__